Maybe Baby
Plot Summary Lincoln and Lori help Bobby and Ronnie Anne baby-sit their baby brother, Rico while Maria goes outta town for the evening. Transcript ''Maybe Baby'' transcript Quotes in the Episode Shutter Clicking (Ronnie Anne's got Rico in her arms.) Ronnie Anne: "Abuela? you haven't got a photo of the back of him right here yet." Rosa: "You're absolutely right." Shutter Clicking Again Cut to outside and inside...... Shutter Clicking Again Rosa: "We don't have 1 of him wearing a blue cowboy cap." Rico's wearing a big blue cowboy cap on his head, but he can't see anything around him. Shutter Clicking Maria: "We don't have 1 of him sitting in a blue cowboy cap. Shutter Clicking Again Maria: "Now that's adorable." Meanwhile in the Santiago family's living room........ Maria: "Look at this 1, Rita, he's in a cap." Rita (looking at 1 of Rico's baby photos): A Bit "Just like a little angel from the skies of heaven, Lily's beginning to get to know him, look how interested she is." Lily: "Chimpy, biwdy, chimpy, biwdy." Lincoln: "Wow, she's getting super good at those words." Meanwhile in Rico's bedroom............. Rosa: "Maybe we should have Rico tested, so we can see whether he's gifted or not." Maria: "I already know 1 gift: (she picks up a plush toy moose.) he throws his toys and things around like Bobby or Ronnie Anne ever did." Dream sequence: A basketball court...... Announcer: "The Great Lakes City Bumpers are ahead, thanks to their super star player, Rico Santiago." Maria: "I'm so relieved we have Rico tested and saw him throw that little plush ball right in that basketball hoop." Rosa: "Go, Rico, go!" Rico walks around in his baby walker while dribbling the basketball. Rico shoots the basketball right into the basketball hoop. Rosa: "Nobody dribbles like my youngest grandson does." End of dream sequence....... Maria: "We can help him be a super good basketball super star." Rosa: "I bet he'll be more than that." Rico's still asleep in his crib. Another dream sequence: show biz Show Host: "My next guest, is the most popular photographer, video game designer, ventriloquist and rock musician, performing his new hit record, please welcome Rico Santiago." Rico comes in with a rock and roll guitar. Rico: "Dis new song is cawwed Bown to dwill." Rico: And Wailing On Rock And Roll Guitar End of other dream sequence....... Meanwhile at the baby care center....... Dr. Jones is having Rico tested with teddy bear recognition. Dr. Jones: "100 % teddy bear recognition." Rico's now putting in the many shape blocks right into the exact same slots. Rico's now typing on the baby computer, but nobody can read what it says on there. Maria: "It almost spells the word elephant." Dr. Jones: "Uh, no." Maria shows Rico where the baby size basketball hoop is. Rico: And Giggling Rico's now looking at a little black board and he begins licking it. Rosa: In Shock Maria: "Oh no, no, no, no, no, sweetie cakes." Meanwhile back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment....... Maria: "They told us that he's got the intelligence of a 1 year old," Rosa: "but the most important influence of his early development, will be his true family." Ronnie Anne: "I already bought him a sock monkey and named him Socky, a pig rattle and named him Shaky and I also bought him a dinosaur blankie." Bobby: "Well you're the genius big sister for that." Lincoln and Lori are preparing to go right up to the 3rd floor where the Santiagos and Casagrandes live. Lori: "Are you prepared to help Bobby and Ronnie Anne baby-sit Rico while Mrs. Santiago goes outta town for a while, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "You bet I am, Lori, I do the exact same thing for Lily just like Ronnie Anne and I do for Rico." Meanwhile on the 3rd floor....... Ronnie Anne (playing with Rico who's wearing a comic book hero cape that's just about his size): "Fly away, Rico, you're Dyno Boy." Rico: And Giggling Rico goes right over to Lalo's water dish. Ronnie Anne (offscreen): "No, no, no, no, no, my dear sweet little brother," Ronnie Anne picks Rico up and holds him in her arms. Ronnie Anne (tickling Rico underneath his chin): "that ice cold water's for Lalo." Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes